


Войти в историю

by tatianatiana



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Прохождения Вейр оказывается в трудной ситуации, и Предводитель решается на небывалый поступок – отправить лучших драконов за юной зеленой самочкой. Ее всадник Х'рон оказывается перед нелегким выбором между долгом перед Вейром и собственными чувствами. По сути,ближе к финалу это психологический МПРЕГ, что неудивительно, учитывая ментальную связь дракона с всадником. А по большому счету, история о любви и верности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Войти в историю

**Author's Note:**

> Бета OWL 08
> 
> написано на ФБ-13 для команды fandom Dragonriders of Pern

Перед тем, как войти в вейр, Х'рон остановился, чтобы слегка отдышаться, одернул тунику и постарался придать своему лицу благонравное выражение. Вызов к Предводителю Вейра не сулил ничего хорошего молодому зеленому всаднику, у которого за плечами нет ни одного боевого вылета, зато целая куча мелких грешков и нарушений дисциплины.

Войдя внутрь, Х'рон оробел еще больше. Кроме самого Предводителя Вейра и Наставника, обучавшего молодых всадников, за столом сидел командир крыла бронзовых К'нат и Целитель драконов.

Все они молча смотрели на Х’рона, как будто впервые его видели. Впрочем, он и сам не стремился лишний раз попадаться на глаза старшим — его почти всегда было за что отругать, а вот похвалы он заслуживал куда реже.

— Если это насчет того случая, то меня там даже и близко не было, — робко сказал Х'рон.

«Не мямли, говори уверенно», — прозвучал в его голове голос Лилиты.

— К'там сам свалился с яму с огненным камнем, подошел слишком близко и случайно оступился! А что касается вина, припасенного для ярмарки, то я понятия не имею, куда оно...

— Х'рон, — устало перебил его Наставник, — помолчи хоть немного.

— Значит, это и есть всадник Лилиты? — недоверчиво спросил Предводитель.

— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, — прошипел Наставник, больно ткнув Х'рона локтем в бок.

— То помолчи, то отвечай, — пробормотал Х'рон себе под нос. — Сами не знают, чего хотят.

Наставник собирался было разразиться гневной тирадой, но Предводитель жестом велел ему не вмешиваться.

— Скажи, мальчик, ты уже давал Лилите жевать огненный камень? — спросил он.

Х'рон виновато опустил голову.

— Целитель Вейра сказал, что у нее неправильный прикус, и нужно еще немного подождать.

О том, что из-за этого он стал предметом насмешек всего Вейра, Х'рон благоразумно промолчал.

— Слава Первому Яйцу! — воскликнул Предводитель. — Значит, у нас есть шанс.

— Шанс на что? — с любопытством спросил Х'рон.

— А это уже не твоего ума дела, зеленый, — пробурчал Предводитель. — Можешь идти.

— Следи за своим драконом, мальчик, и держи ее подальше от камня, — напутствовал Целитель.

Что касается Наставника, то он сурово сдвинул брови и молча погрозил кулаком.

Так ничего и не понявший, кроме того, что он легко отделался, Х'рон вышел из вейра Предводителя и сбежал вниз по лестнице, прыгая через две ступеньки.

Его не наказали и даже не отругали! Это значило, что вина таки не успели хватиться, а К'там не сообразил, кто так ловко подкрался и пнул его под зад. А нечего обзывать зеленых безотказными давалками, даже если ты бронзовый и на целую голову выше!

 

— Этот мальчишка довольно бестолков. Уж и не знаю, стоит ли доверять ему такое серьезное дело, — с сомнением в голосе сказал Предводитель.

— В нашем распоряжении нет больше ни одной зеленой, достаточно взрослой для брачного полета, но еще не пробовавшей камень, — вздохнул Наставник. — Все остальные птенцы из ее выводка тренируются уже несколько недель. Неизвестно, как это скажется на потомстве, мы не можем рисковать.

— Может быть, все-таки объясните мне, в чем дело, или вы позвали меня просто так, выпить бенденского в холодке? — поинтересовался К'нат, — Я, конечно, никогда не откажусь от хорошего вина, но...

— Терпение, друг. — Предводитель Вейра похлопал всадника по плечу и, повернувшись к Целителю, спросил: — Итак, мастер, каковы результаты ваших изысканий?

— После нашего разговора я вместе с арфистом и его помощниками как следует порылся в архивах. Очевидно, что потомство от зеленой самки не получали в Вейрах уже много оборотов. Лишь в одной из летописей времен Первого Прохождения мы нашли упоминание о том, что несколько зеленых не участвуют в боевых вылетах, потому что вот-вот должны отложить яйца, но в более поздних записях нет об этом ни слова.

— Естественно, кому могла прийти в голову такая глупость! — фыркнул К'нат.

— ...поэтому, мы можем опираться лишь на наши знания о зеленых файрах, — невозмутимо продолжил Целитель, — ибо, как известно, они близкие родственники драконов.

К'нат снова пренебрежительно фыркнул — подобные идеи не пользовались популярностью у всадников. Смешно даже сравнивать драконов и маленьких летающих ящерок — шумных и бестолковых.

— К сожалению, кладки зеленых файров вылупляются нечасто, поэтому сведения о цвете потомства весьма разноречивы. Если зеленый дракон отложит яйца, то золотых и бронзовых среди них точно не будет, и, возможно, вся кладка будет состоять из одних зеленых.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — заметил Предводитель.

— Кому нужны зеленые? — возразил К'нат. — Они и так мелкие, а потомство и вовсе будет размером со стража. Пустая затея.

— Этого можно избежать, если спарить зеленую с бронзовым или с крупным коричневым, — пояснил Целитель. — Возможно, драконы получатся чуть меньше обычных зеленых, но вполне способные нести всадника и выдыхать пламя. А это именно то, что нам нужно.

— Смерть Госпожи Вейра поставила нас в трудное положение, — перебил его Предводитель, — Вслед за ней уйдет и золотая королева, едва проклюнется последняя кладка. Между тем, падения продолжаются, всадники и драконы получают раны... Вейрам постоянно требуется пополнение. Пройдет не меньше двух лет, пока новая золотая поднимется, и еще столько же, пока ее первый выводок достигнет нужного возраста. К этому времени Вейр ослабнет и не сможет самостоятельно отражать Падения.

— В таких случаях Предводители приходят на помощь друг другу, — рассудительно сказал К'нат. — Если каждый из Вейров Перна пришлет нам несколько всадников, мы сумеем продержаться, пока не подрастет потомство новой королевы.

— В наших пещерах достаточно места, чтобы разместить целое крыло, — подтвердил Наставник.

— Можно предложить соседним Вейрам совместные вылеты, когда Падение проходит на границе территорий, — добавил Целитель. — Судя по архивным записям, такое не раз случалось в прежние времена.

— Конечно, они будут рады помочь! — раздраженно перебил Предводитель. — Особенно когда подойдет время брачного полета! А у меня, между прочим, сын подрастает и двое воспитанников, парни хоть куда, летают на бронзовых... Да и я сам еще ничего ...

— Да, но интересы Вейра... — возразил К'нат.

— Интересы Вейра прежде всего требуют соблюдения традиций! Зачем нам тут чужаки, которые станут совать нос в наши дела и устанавливать свои порядки? Как думаешь, надолго ты останешься командиром крыла, когда новый Предводитель приведет в Вейр своих приятелей-бронзовых?

— Если продумать, то идея с зеленой не так уж плоха! — решительно сказал К'нат. — Десяток-другой небольших драконов нам пригодится. Особенно если взять для запечатления юношей постарше, способных выдержать несколько часов верхом на драконе и не впасть в панику при виде Нитей, и как следует их вышколить.

— В последнее время королевские кладки были не слишком обильны. В Нижних пещерах немало юношей подходящего возраста, да и холды не откажутся прислать нам кандидатов, — добавил Наставник.

— Но подойдут ли они драконам? — В голосе К'ната отчетливо прозвучало сомнение. — С мальчишками из Нижних пещер куда меньше хлопот. В них течет кровь всадников...

— Все что мы можем сделать — это предоставить новорожденным драконам как можно больший выбор, — перебил его Целитель. — Это значит, что сыновья холдеров тоже смогут попытать счастья. Сколько бы мы ни рассуждали об избранности рожденных в Вейре, решает дракон.

— Кажется, Х'рон тоже родом из холда, — припомнил Наставник и, подумав, добавил: — Хотя пожалуй, это не тот случай, который стоило бы приводить в пример.

***

 

Наставник не ошибался — детство Х'рона (тогда еще Хермиона) прошло в небольшом холде на равнине. Когда очередной Поиск привел туда посланцев Вейра, Хермион и не мечтал, что его выберут, поэтому держался поодаль, с восторгом глядя на драконов, и с завистью — на всадников. Некоторые из них были всего на несколько оборотов старше, а уже летали на боевых драконах и сражались с Нитями...

Всадники так бы и улетели ни с чем, если бы не случайность — страж порога, взволнованный присутствием своих старших собратьев, так громко верещал и хлопал крыльями, что случайно поранился о торчавший из стены гвоздь.

П'ран, всадник коричневого Гвелта, предложил холдерам осмотреть пострадавшего стража — в Вейре он часто помогал Целителю драконов — но ему сказали, что с такими пустяками отлично справляется младший сын лорда.

П'ран все-таки отправился к конуре стража, где застал любопытную картину: злобный зверь, послушно подставивший поврежденное крыло мальчишке-подростку, терпеливо ждал, пока тот смажет рану холодилкой и наложит повязку. На крыше сарая, с любопытством наблюдая за действиями своего юного хозяина, сидели два золотых файра.

В этот момент решилась судьба Хермиона — П'ран увидел достаточно, чтобы понять, что парню с такими способностями нечего делать в холде, а к его мнению по поводу кандидатов прислушивались даже бронзовые.

Лорд отпустил своего сына без возражений — за десять лет Падений уважение к всадникам превратилось почти что в поклонение, да и особой нужды в младшем из шести сыновей у него не было.

Так мальчишка из холда оказался в Вейре, и с тех пор то и дело попадал в переделки. Началось это с самого первого дня, когда он заплутал в полутемных коридорах и чуть было не опоздал на Запечатление. Хермион вбежал на площадку последним, когда яйца уже трескались. Более высокие и взрослые кандидаты оттерли его в сторону, но Лилита, бесцеремонно растолкав их, ткнулась носом в коленки Хермиона, и он услышал в своей голове недовольный голос:

«Эй, хватит стоять столбом, Х'рон, пошли отсюда! Я жутко хочу есть, песок очень горячий, а еще у меня чешется спина. И кстати, меня зовут Лилита».

 

То, что он запечатлел именно зеленого дракона, ничуть не огорчило Х'рона. Конечно, прилететь в родной холд на огромном бронзовом или хотя бы коричневом, чтобы утереть нос старшим братьям, было бы здорово, но Лилиту он не променял бы даже на золотую королеву.

Жизнь в Вейре пришлась Х'рону по вкусу. Его больше не заставляли корпеть над книгами или помогать холдерам в поле. С драконом тоже было немало хлопот, но Х'рону всегда нравилось возиться с животными. Гвелт сразу же взял под покровительство маленькую Лилиту, а ненавязчивые и дельные советы П'рана быстро помогли Х’рону привыкнуть к его новым обязанностям.

Что до личной жизни Х’рона, не зря говорят, что зеленые выбирают лишь тех кандидатов, которые не против разделить постель с мужчиной. Так уж случилось, что однажды Х'рон задержался в вейре у П'рана... И остался до утра. С тех пор ни один, ни другой не искали для себя других партнеров.

Коричневый — это конечно, не бронзовый, но это было даже и к лучшему: Лилита точно бы не стерпела, если бы ее дракон осмелился полететь за золотой, пусть даже только во время брачного полета.

***

 

Покинув вейр Предводителя, Х'рон направился прямиком к П'рану. Он не сомневался, что Лилита уже поделилась новостями с Гвелтом.

Коричневый всадник выглядел озабоченным: похоже, он переживал куда больше, чем сам Х'рон.

— Ты опять что-то натворил?

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Х'рон. — Предводитель спрашивал, даю ли я Лилите камень, и велел пока подождать с этим.

— С каких пор Предводителя интересует воспитание молодняка?

— Вот и я удивился. Понятно, если бы он беспокоился о подрастающих бронзовых, но зеленые...

П'ран успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

— На нижнем уровне обороны никто не сравнится с зелеными. Как бы мы ни старались наверху, без вас никак не обойтись. Не понимаю, почему они не хотят поскорее поставить вас с Лилитой в строй? Скоро каждый дракон будет на счету. Если только они не собираются ее спаривать.

— Ты говоришь глупости. Никто не получает потомства от зеленых!

— Потому что они жуют камень. Посмотри на зеленых файров, они делают по нескольку кладок в сезон.

— Все зеленые очень темпераментные, — понизив голос, сказал Х'рон, теребя завязку на штанах П'рана, — и файры, и драконы, и всадники...

— Завтра ожидается Падение, — вздохнул П'ран, — так что тебе лучше уйти. Мне нужно беречь силы и хорошенько выспаться.

— Я знаю, после чего ты отлично засыпаешь и крепко спишь до самого утра, — улыбнулся Х'рон. Шнурок наконец-то развязался, и теперь у П'рана не было ни единого шанса лечь спать вовремя.

Перед тем, как окончательно стащить с П'рана штаны, Х'рон строго приказал Лилите разорвать контакт — во время брачного полета от этого никуда не денешься, но пока такие минуты принадлежали только им двоим, и Х'рон не был готов делить их даже со своим драконом.

***

 

Лилита высадила Х'рона на карнизе над Площадкой кормлений, а сама плавно опустилась вниз. После вчерашнего разговора с П'раном Х'рон смотрел на Лилиту совсем другими глазами. Вне всякого сомнения, его дракон вырос — уже сейчас Лилита сравнялась размером со взрослыми зелеными, тело окончательно утратило детские пропорции. И летает она абсолютно свободно, легко маневрируя и используя воздушные потоки так, как этот умеют только небольшие драконы — зеленые и голубые.

Х'рон специально позаботился о том, чтобы они с Лилитой оказались на Площадке кормлений в то время, когда молодые всадники заняты на тренировке. Ему не хотелось выслушивать очередную порцию шуточек в свой адрес и, тем более — хвастливые рассказы каждого из них о том, какую длинную и мощную струю пламени научился выдыхать его дракон.

Крылья уже улетели на Падение, и на площадке остались лишь несколько взрослых драконов, оправлявшихся от ран. К своему удивлению, Х'рон увидел, что Лилита ест в одиночестве, а остальные терпеливо ждут поодаль.

«Я им сказала, что буду королевой Вейра, значит, самая большая и вкусная птица моя, — пояснила Лилита, уловив его недоумение. — И нечего пылить у меня перед носом, пока я ем».

— Ты не будешь королевой! — испуганно воскликнул Х'рон. — Что за глупости!

«Я отложу яйца на Площадке Рождений, потом из них вылупятся дракончики, и в Вейре будет праздник. Это и означает быть королевой, разве нет?»

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?!

«Дракон нашего Предводителя сказал своей зеленой подружке, та проболталась Гвелту, а он — мне. Все драконы уже знают. И всадники». — Судя по голосу, Лилита ничуть не была этим огорчена.

«Вот теперь я точно пропал, — в панике подумал Х'рон. — Уж лучше бы я признался в том, что спер вино из кладовки. Может, меня бы сочли непригодным для такой важной миссии».

Но, как известно, умные мысли посещают некоторые головы с большим запозданием.

***

 

До того, как Предводителю пришла в голову гениальная идея о брачном полете зеленой, будущее представлялось Х'рону довольно ясно. Когда Лилите наконец-то разрешат жевать камень, он станет вылетать на Падения вместе с П'раном. И пусть коричневые летают куда выше зеленых, но они все равно будут сражаться вместе. Потом Лилита отправится в свой первый брачный полет, и догонит ее Гвелт — иначе и быть не может. Несмотря на свой флегматичный вид, он один из самых быстрых и сильных коричневых в Вейре, а то и на всем Перне. А Лилита знает немало хитрых фокусов и уверток, так что вряд ли кто-нибудь другой сможет поймать ее, если она этого не захочет. Они будут летать вместе, и если повезет, доживут до того времени, когда небеса Перна станут чистым от Нитей. Х'рон и П'ран вместе состарятся, обучая молодых неопытных всадников, которым никогда не доведется побывать под смертоносным дождем, а вечерами будут греться у камина и рассказывать им разные истории...

Теперь все в жизни Х'рона перевернулось с ног на голову. Утешало одно: в историю они с Лилитой точно войдут.

А пока Х'рона каждый день доставали расспросами и капали ему на мозги.

... — Как поживает Лилита, Х'рон? — интересовался Предводитель. — Она еще не готова подняться? Для поднятия боевого духа брачный полет был бы весьма кстати.

... — Подумай над тем, чтобы правильно выбрать партнера. В таких случаях мудро предоставить выбор дракону, — вкрадчиво говорил Целитель. — Инстинкт помогает самке выбрать того, кто обеспечит обильную кладку.

...— Если потомство окажется мелким и слабым, тебя засмеют, — повторял К'нат. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы детишки твоей зеленой были обузой Вейру?

... — Присмотрись к бронзовым всадникам, — советовал Наставник. — Большинство из них традиционно предпочитают женщин, но чего не сделаешь для своего дракона!..

 

Как оказалось, для своего дракона некоторые всадники действительно были готовы на многое. Х'рон все чаще ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды бронзовых, от которых он раньше слышал одни насмешки — особенно когда Х'рон остался не у дел, в то время как весь выводок Лилиты приступил к тренировкам.

С ним заговаривали о погоде и прогнозах предстоящего Падения.

Дружески обнимали за плечи, предлагая присесть к их столу.

Приглашали заглянуть вечерком в вейр, выпить бенденского в уютной обстановке.

И к особому возмущению Х'рона, кто-то ущипнул его за задницу в полутемном коридоре.

— В каждом драконе живет стремление оставить после себя потомство, — объяснил Наставник в ответ на жалобы Х'рона. — Известно, что всадник может повлиять на выбор дракона, поэтому бронзовые ищут твоего расположения.

— А я-то думал, что внезапно похорошел, — мрачно пошутил Х'рон.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что не все бронзовые пытались завоевать сердце зеленого всадника. Даже ради дракона далеко не каждый всадник оказался способен пойти против своей природы. Были и такие, кто не гнушался полетов с зелеными, но на этот раз собирался попытать счастья с золотой королевой, когда она подрастет.

Но даже за вычетом тех, кто по разным причинам не претендовал на внимание Х'рона, соискателей оставалось предостаточно. При мысли об этом Х'рон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Лилиту тоже осаждали со всех сторон, но она справлялась с этим куда лучше. Х'рон не был уверен, что драконы в принципе умеют стесняться, но если да, то такое качество было Лилите не свойственно. Она принимала ухаживания с истинно королевским достоинствам. Что же касается Гвелта, то он воспринял происходящее абсолютно спокойно, все так же меланхолично грелся на солнышке и не вступал ни в какие перепалки с бронзовыми, чего Х'рон втайне опасался. Однако больше всего Х'рона задело поведение П'рана: тот категорически отказался обсуждать предстоящий брачный полет. Даже не сказал, собирается ли отправлять Гвелта за Лилитой, когда настанет время! Только пробурчал, что Х'рон должен сам принять решение.

***

 

Помня о вчерашнем случае (синяк на заднице еще побаливал — бронзовый ущипнул его от всей души), Х'рон задержался в своем вейре допоздна. Лучше холодный кла и жидкая похлебка, из которой уже повыуживали мясо, чем очередная порция любопытных взглядов и неуклюжих заигрываний.

На полпути к дежурному очагу Х'рон столкнулся с одной из девушек, живших в Нижних пещерах. Х'рон не знал ее имени, но смутно припомнил, что девица приехала из дальнего холда на последнее Запечатление. Ее брат запечатлел коричневого, а девушка предпочла вейр одного из бронзовых всадников возвращению домой. Он вежливо посторонился, освобождая дорогу, но девица сама преградила ему путь.

— Только посмей положить глаз на моего парня, извращенец! — прошипела она. — Женское тело всегда будет желанней для мужчины, а зеленой самке не стать золотой королевой. Даже и не пытайся соперничать со мной!

И с размаху отвесила Х'рону изрядную оплеуху.

 

... — Не знаю, о каком парне она говорила, но если она угощает его такими ласками, то у меня есть все шансы заполучить для Лилиты его бронзового, — проворчал Х'рон. — Я П'рана ни разу и пальцем не тронул, хотя иногда бы не помешало...

" Что случилось? — раздался в голове Х'рона встревоженный голос Лилиты. — Я слышу, что тебе больно! Ты обо что-то ударился?"

— Да, о женскую глупость и ревность, — сказал Х'рон, потирая опухшую щеку. — Скажи Гвелту, и пусть передаст своему всаднику, что я зайду к нему после ужина. И если он не пообещает участвовать в брачном полете и утереть нос всем этим наглым бронзовым, то я лично выбью из него дурь, да так, что он неделю на дракона не сядет. Он сказал, что я должен принять решение. Ну что ж, я его принял!

При появлении Х'рона на кухне разговоры разом стихли. Под любопытными взглядами всадников Х'рон подошел к дежурному очагу и плеснул в миску немного похлебки.

— Хватит на меня пялиться! — громко сказал он. — Я всадник, а не какая-нибудь поблядушка из Нижних пещер, и летать буду только со своим парнем, запомните это хорошенько. А если еще кто-нибудь предложит мне прогуляться вечерком к яме с огненным камнем, полюбоваться на Рассветных Сестер, то клянусь скорлупой Первого яйца, он сильно об этом пожалеет!

 

Три месяца спустя

— Что с тобой? — встревожено спросил П'ран.

— Я рожаю, идиот! — простонал Х'рон, держась за живот.

— Хочешь сказать, что вот-вот отложишь яйца? Х'рон, нельзя же принимать так близко к сердцу все, что происходит с твоим драконом!

— Я понимаю, что за эти месяцы здорово тебя достал...

— Достал?! Да ты издеваешься! Эти твои постоянные смены настроения! Зверский аппетит посреди ночи и тошнота по утрам! А секс, которого ты то и дело требовал в неподходящее время и в самых странных местах?!

— Против последнего ты вроде бы не возражал...

— Я начинаю подозревать, что зеленым не давали размножаться не из-за величины или цвета их потомства, а потому, что их всадники свели бы с ума весь Вейр! Я уже и сам стал раздражаться по пустякам и поедать в огромных количествах соленую рыбу.

— Целитель говорил, что он уже видел такое. Все дело в ментальной чувствительности всадников. Когда золотая всадница носит ребенка, его отцу иногда приходится несладко. Говорят, перед рождением сына нашего Предводителя так мутило, что он едва мог сидеть на драконе.

— Или все из-за того, что он не хотел связывать себя обязательствами.

— Зеленые в этом смысле уникальны — они так громко транслируют свои эмоции, что их трудно не услышать. Я бы не удивился, если бы весь Вейр мучился сейчас от рези в животе.

— Лилита отложила две дюжины яиц!!! Поздравляю вас, — возникший на пороге вейра Целитель выглядел так, как будто был лично причастен к радостному событию. — Теперь осталось дождаться Запечатления. Если все пройдет удачно, Вейр спасен. Хотя еще одна кладка нам бы не помешала.

П'ран посмотрел на Целителя с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Разве ты не говорил, что прежде всего нужно думать об интересах Вейра, П'ран? — улыбнулся Х'рон. — Я слышал, что каждая следующая беременность переносится легче предыдущей. Может быть, я даже не стану отколупывать со стен известку и посылать тебя среди ночи на Южный за свежими плодами лунного дерева. Зато детишки Лилиты очень помогут Вейру, особенно если характером пойдут в маму.

Целитель и П'ран переглянулись — если Х'рон окажется прав, то спокойной жизни им не видать, как своих ушей, еще много оборотов.

Особенно когда в Вейре появятся юные всадники, которые сумеют понравиться птенцам Лилиты.

Как известно, каков всадник — таков и дракон.


End file.
